What Will The Future Hold?
by WordsOfWonder
Summary: Every year an annual memorial is held to remember those who lost their life during the Hunger Games and this year is no different. However, people start to notice Katniss' strange change in behaviour and begin to wonder what she is hiding from all of them... Post-Mockingjay/Pre-Epilogue. Please note: Finnick is still alive in this story :)!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -Quick one before you start reading:) Some of you may remember the general plot of this story however I have started it again and changed it slightly and hopefully for the better! Hope you enjoy it! -WordsOfWonder (Disclaimer - I don't own anything!)**

Chapter 1

I wake suddenly after another night of horrifying nightmares, my breathing short and fast, my heart pounding and I'm shaking dramatically, however my nightmare wasn't the usual one of being, once again, trapped in the Games watching many tributes being murdered before my eyes, no, this one was different it was the thought of my children finding out about the Games and mine and Peeta's participation in them, _I don't have children_ I try and convince myself _I don't_. You see, I've been having these nightmares lately, I haven't told Peeta about the children that keep visiting my mind as I sleep but I can tell he knows something is wrong.

As I begin to calm down, I slowly lower myself down so I am lying on my back, I turn my head to Peeta who is already awake, his eyes burrow deep into me and his soft, gentle voice says "you okay?" I give a slight nod unable to say anything with the fear of crying, I can feel my eyes filling up with the watery liquid, at this point I turn and bury my head in my pillow and begin to weep, Peeta arms immediately surround me, enclosing me in their grasp. He tells me it will be okay, that the nightmares will stop, but I know they won't, I expect them to carry on, I expect to keep on waking screaming and shaking for the rest of my life, this upsets me even more.

I must have fallen back to sleep for a few hours because this time when I awake Peeta isn't beside me. I sit up in my bed, swing my legs to the size and walk into the bathroom; I undress and walk into the shower, one of the good things about being a Hunger Games victor is that you get the live in the Victors Village, only about 10 victors houses were built in District Twelve, two of which are occupied; one in which Haymitch lives and the other where me and Peeta live with our children, Peeta still owns his own Victors house but prefers to live in mine. I give the shower the command for a gentle spray with water as the scars on my back from that dreadful day where I watched my sister become a human fire ball and eventually die have not yet healed, I quickly wipe the thought of that day from my mind as it contains too many sad memories. When I come out of the bathroom I find my clothes draped out across my bed, I put on the white blouse and button up the front my fingers circling the outside of every one and slip on my plain black trousers, braid my hair down my back and leave the bedroom.

As I leave the bedroom, I can hear Peeta's voice coming from downstairs, I soon gather that his is singing along to the radio, I pause for a second and smile to myself before continuing to close the door. The door clicks shut and I proceed with walking down the hall, as I reach the top of the stairs I hear a noise behind me as if someone had dropped a heavy object on the floor, I quickly turn around just to find Buttercup staring back at me his glistening yellow eyes catch mine for a second and then he runs off down the hall, when Prim died Buttercup somehow found his way back to District Twelve, although I have never been fond of that smelly cat I thought I should look after it as it is what Prim would have wanted, besides he isn't much of a hassle, he comes and goes as he pleases and catches his own dinner, a diet mainly consisting of mice.

I reach the living room and cannot see Peeta therefore he must be in the kitchen making breakfast. I collapse in the armchair, however I must have sat down a bit to quickly because the room starts spinning, my head had still not recovered from when Johanna gave me that blow to the head in the arena, I close my eyes and cup my head in my hands and wait for the room to stop rotating.

Peeta must see me from the kitchen doorway because he comes rushing over, I feel his warm hand touch my back but still can't bring myself to look up, "are you okay?" he asks, I can sense a hit of worry in his voice "yes" I reply my voice a bit shaky, he bring his head closer towards me and says in a hushed tone "Kat, tell me what it is?" he asks "my head" I say "I'm just a bit dizzy" he pulls away, and I lift my head the room has stopped spinning now but I'm shaking, it always leaves me weak, I push my hands under my thighs hiding my now trembling hands. Peeta smiles at me and I give his a slow nod, this is my way of telling him I'm fine now, and he goes back into the kitchen.

Peeta come back in moments later, his eyes lock on mine with an expression which reads '_give me your hands' _as he is walking towards me I slide my hands out from under my thighs, still trembling he takes then in this grasp, he entwines his fingers around mine locking our hands together, he brings our entwined hands up to his lips and softly kisses them before, untwining our hand and returning mine to my lap.

He brings a stool to the foot of my armchair and sits down, he looks up, his eyes focusing on mine and he asks "what would you like for breakfast?", I shrug as I don't feel like eating, "you have to eat something" he responds "to build up your strength for today", oh that's right, today is the anniversary of the games, this is where Victors and members of Panem gather around the monument created in the Capitol, to remember those who lost their lives participating in the Hunger Games. It is compulsory for past Victors to attend this ceremony to pay their respects to the deceased.

I just nod sadly, not be able to trust my voice at this moment in time. Peeta stands up and once again returns to the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow him. I push myself out of the chair and saunter behind him, once I'm in the kitchen I sit down at one of the chairs around the mahogany dining table.

Peeta brings over two bowls containing our breakfast and as soon as I take one look at the substance inside the bowl my stomach twists into uncomfortable knots. My hand clamps itself over my mouth while an acidic matter, burns my throat as it makes its way back up my oesophagus. I barley make it to the sink in time before the contents which were once in my stomach return, with vengeance to see the light of day again.

I hear Peeta gasp and the sound of the chair screeching across the floorboards as he moves with haste. I feel a soft hand on my back while another moves my hair out of my face, holding it back in a secure ponytail.

I finish empting what little food I had in my body and straightened my back. Turning on the tap I rinse out my mouth and splash my face with the cool, refreshing water. I switch the tap off and watch for a second as a final few drops of water make their way out the end of the tap before turning around to meet Peeta's concerned gaze.

He drops my hair. "You okay?" he asks and I nod "I-I think I'm just worried about today" I tell him with a sad smile but he doesn't seem convinced "you sure? You do seem quite pale" he reaches for my check but I jolt away not wanting to be touched and he looks hurt and confused "sorry" I mumble while his hand returns to his side "it's okay" he says softly "come on sit down" he gestures towards the table "you definitely need to eat something now" he states and I oblige returning to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The only good thing about going to the ceremony is to see all our friends again, I haven't seen or spoken to Finnick and Annie in about a year. Finnick and Annie, have a child, last time I saw him he was only 2 years old, however they didn't bring him to the ceremony for the last couple of years so I suppose he is about 4 now. Their little boy knows about the Hunger Games. They told him everything. Therefore, he may be coming today; it will be nice to see them all. I hope Gale doesn't show, I don't think I could face him. I still don't know whether I believe him when he said he wasn't involved in the bombings.

All I could stomach for breakfast is a slice of bread, I can tell Peeta is worried about how I will handle today, I can see it in his eyes, but he would never say it to my face. I still have my prep-team for this event, so at 9:30am sharp they come bursting through the door, first Octavia, then Flavius and finally Venia, they all gather around me and give me a big hug before demanding I go upstairs, so they can prepare me. After Octavia has done my nails, Flavius has done my hair and Venia has once again, removed every inch of hair from my body, I was able to get dressed. My dress was a light blue gown, which flowed down to just above my knee, I stepped into my matching light blue shoes and Flavius pinned my mockingjay pin onto the dress just by my heart.

I went and joined Peeta in the living room; he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and a light blue tie which matched the colour of my dress and shoes. His eyes fixed on my dress and a look of shock came over his face "what's wrong?" I asked "nothing, you just look beautiful" he replied. I could feel my checks blush with the compliment, I look down at my shoes and a massive smile spreads across my face. Once the blushing has died down, I look back up and say "thank you". He takes my hand, entwines our fingers and pulls me closer. Effie Trinket and Haymitch are now making an appearance and, like usual, Effie has got her schedule and intends to stick to it, for this reason, we are shoved out the door, and into a car which will take us to the train station.

**A/N- I know incredibly short chapter and I am sorry but it was more of a filler than anything:) Please Review!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

We're on the train now, heading towards the Capitol. I hate to leave District Twelve now, as I'm scared that I will never return, I also hate this train, it reminds me off all the times me and Peeta would travel back and forward, to and from the Capitol, in and out of the Hunger Games. The memories start to overwhelm me, I can feel the tears building in my eyes, Peeta looks at me and mouths '_are you alright?'_ I nod and quickly wipe the memories from my mind, not wanting the ruin the lovely make up done by my prep team.

On the train we talk about the past years events; I get the usual questions _'how are you?'_ _'what have you been doing this last year'.._. "How was your past year Effie?" I ask "Oh brilliant" she says "I spent most of it travelling throughout all the Districts, learning about their history and what they used to provide us with in the Capitol, as we didn't get told much" a slight hint of sadness covers her face, but she quickly realises and replaces it with a beaming smile. Haymitch tells us all that he has cut down on his Alcohol consumption, we all laugh and give pretend bets on how long it will last, this sarcasm doesn't seem to play well with Haymitch as it turns out he is really trying, he gets up and storms off back into his own room on the train. My prep team are more like my family now, and they are just as concerned about my health as Peeta is, as we enter the subject I know these questions will come up, and before long they do...

"So, are you still having the nightmares?" asks Flavius is the nicest possible way. They can tell I don't want to talk about them because I bow my head and look at my lap, but I take a deep breath and show my face again "I'm still having them" I reply "I still wake up screaming most nights, and I haven't had a good night sleep in ages and I don't think I ever will again", no one answers so I can tell they don't know what to say, until Effie says "and your head? Do you still get the dizzy episodes?" "yes" I say plainly. Aware that this time I cannot hold back the tears, I excuse myself from the table and go into mine and Peeta's allocated room, I fall onto my bed and begin to cry...

About 10 minutes past before, I heard the creaking of the train door as it slid open, immediately I turned over to my right side, facing the wall, showing to my visitor I didn't want to talk. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and eventually my visitor sat down on the bed besides me. "You alright sweetheart?" that's when I realised it was Haymitch, great I though, send the only person who wasn't there to hear the conversation. Realising I hadn't answered Haymitch continued "I calmed down and went back to the table, just to find you weren't there' he explained 'they told me what happened and asked me to check on you", I shuffle a bit bringing my knees closer to my chest, he scoped me up and rested me against him so my head was on his chest and puts his arm over my shoulder, "it's okay to cry in front of them, you know?" I nod brushing my head over his soft shirt.

"Katniss, what's really going on you've been acting...different...lately" he says sceptically. I let my head from his shirt and scoot away from mine bringing my knees back up to my chest again I lean against the headboard "Katniss?" he asks again and I sigh knowing I need to tell someone as keeping it to myself has been eating me alive "I-I-I-I'm" is all I manage to get out and Haymitch looks at me questioningly "you're?" he says dragging out the 'o' while gesturing for me to continue with the rotation of his hand. I inhale a large breath and force out the words which I have been keeping locked up "I'm pregnant."

Haymitch is stunned. I can tell because he just sits there staring at me until his eyes move from mine and down towards my stomach. "How far along?" he asks "6 weeks" I say quietly and he nods "and Peeta? Does he know?" he questions and I shake my head "no" I say barley above a whisper "Look sweetheart, I know it isn't my place but he deserves to know, he can help you" he address' and I shake my head "I-I-I can't tell him Haymitch" I stutter and he looks taken aback.

"Why it is _his_ isn't it?" he asks sceptically and I nod "Yes it is it's just...tell him...it...makes it all real and I still haven't come to terms with it myself...I'm terrified Haymitch I-I never wanted this" I say burring my head in my hands "Sweetheart, it's real anyway whether you tell him or not. Besides you better tell him soon otherwise you body will do it for you" he says raising his eyebrows and nodding his head in the direction of my stomach. "Okay" is all I manage to say.

"Come on then" he says getting up off my bed, he extends his hand and I take it, he pulls me off the bed and gives me a hug "thank you, Haymitch" I say even though I don't really know what I'm thanking him for, "It's okay" he reply's in a soft, gentile voice "anytime, but remember tell him soon". We leave the room without another word and go back to join the others, I sit back down and continue eating my lunch, the others, who have already finished, are polite and wait for me and Haymitch to finish before having pudding. I skip pudding, as I don't feel like eating, but they others order a trifle which they share between them all.

After lunch, we have about an hour before arriving in the Capitol, so Peeta gets up from the table, extends his hand for me to take and we go back to our room. We get back to the room, Peeta opens the door and then closes it behind us, I release my hand from his grasp and go and sit on the edge of the bed, I clutch the pillow I had cried into not too long ago, it was wet with my tears and bow my head, Peeta comes over and sits next to me pulls me in closer and raps me and the pillow in his arms. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes but even his presents is comforting to me, as much as I want to tell him about the pregnancy the words never find their way out of my mouth, he finally breaks the silence by saying "we'll be there soon" I don't say anything in response to this mainly because I don't know what to say and he picks up on this by asking me a question "how long do you think we've got?" I'm reluctant to respond as I was enjoying the silence but I thought he might think I was ignoring him so I say 'I'm not sure' I turn my head to look out the window, I'm pretty familiar with this route to the Capitol now, so it looks as if we had just passed District 2, "by the looks of things we have just past District 2, so about 40 minutes" I say. Turning back around I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder.

**A/N - Slightly longer chapter:) I hope you liked it! Please Review it means so much to know what you think!:D Thank you, until the next chapter...**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The half an hour went too quickly and we soon found ourselves being shoved out of the train and onto the platform. I grabbed Peeta's hand, entwined our fingers and squeezed his hand, I didn't realise the force of my grasp until his hand jolted and he looked at me with pain in his eyes '_sorry'_ I mouthed _'it's okay'_ he replied and smiled and I loosened my grip at once. Effie was practically pushing us down the platform saying 'we're going to be late, hurry up!' even though we were still 15 minutes early, as soon as we stepped off the platform, we began walking the streets of the Capitol, suddenly I stopped dead in the middle of one of the streets as a shudder ran through my body, for a moment it felt as if I had turned into a block of ice, while I was frozen everyone was looking at me and each other with questioning eyes, I came back to reality and looked at Peeta who had also stopped but mainly because his hand was locked in mine, he gave me a look of concern which I ignored and started walking again.

We reach the monument in plenty of time, however a crowd of at least five hundred has already gathered around the monument and are also pilling up, down the side streets, Effie guides us to a designated area near the monument where all the Victors stand, there are not many people here yet, I spot the man from two who won about ten years ago, I remember him from one of the videos Effie sent us while we were preparing for the quarter quell, there's a woman who I think comes from eight and a man and woman from five, looking around I cannot see Finnick and Annie yet.

Peeta is in deep conversation with Haymitch so I let go of his hand and go sit in a comfy chair about 10 meters to my left, thinking Peeta would stay and talk to Haymitch I relax and make myself comfy and close my eyes, however he must have followed me because when I open my eyes again about 2 seconds later he is stood right in front of me, this startles me and I jump making the chair wobble and nearly fall over, "sorry" he says and we both laugh then he takes a seat next to me.

Suddenly, he turns to me and asks "so, what happened?" I make my face appear confused, even though I know exactly what he is on about, he can obviously see through this, "come on Katniss" he says, rolling his eyes at me "I know you know what I'm on about", this is true I know exactly what he's on about, it's earlier event when I stopped dead in the middle of the street "fine then, don't tell me" I can sense a hint of anger in his voice now and he turns away folding his arms over this chest.

About five seconds later I say "I would tell you, it's just-" I pause and he swings back around "-just what Katniss?" he says, I can really sense and anger in his voice now, so I choose my words carefully so I don't send him over the edge "It's just I don't know myself" his eyes widen at my words "I was fine" I start "and then I just froze, and in my head I started re-living when we were here last, I saw the mutts, the refugees, and you..." I pause again, "what about me?" he asks, I swallow the saliva building up in my mouth and go on "you were" I bowed my head "you were trying to kill me" I say barely above a whisper, his face drops and a look of shock covers any other emotion he has, he gets out a few mumbles and then says "Katniss, I'm sorry" I can see a layer of glistening liquid building in his eyes, I lean over and surround his body in my arms and whisper "you have no reason to apologise" I break the grasp look him directly in the eye and kiss him passionately on the lips.

**A/N - I'm so sorry about the long wait for me to update this story! But, now that I have I hope you enjoyed it and it would be lovely if you could view?:) Thank you! Until the next chapter...**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ceremony is about to start, I glance round looking at the crowds of Victors which have gathered in our designated area, there's still no sign of Finnick or Annie '_it's not like them to be late' _I think to myself. Effie is on the stage now, a stage which had been specially put there and decorated for this event, beautiful bundles of flowers have been scattered over the gold painted stage. Effie grabs the microphone and says 'Hello' the microphone propels her voice around the statue and down the streets leading off it, the microphone was very loud and it made me jump, I swivel round, then a horrible cramp ran through my stomach, I clenched it and buckled forward slightly as my stomach knots uncomfortable, as it subsided I sat back up straight, looked around hesitantly, scanning people's faces but luckily it had gone unnoticed. I turn my attention back onto Effie who is currently thanking people who turned out today to witness the ceremony and once again relax...

Peeta's POV

I don't know what is going on with Katniss lately she seems very distant, however when I try to ask her she snaps at me and walks off. I saw her you know, just a minute ago, when she slightly bent forward, clenching her stomach, I could tell she was in pain. I am worried for her, she isn't telling me what is wrong, I could help, give her some medicine, take her to the doctors, but she won't tell me what is wrong so I can't help, I just have to sit here and watch my wife in discomfort.

I saw her earlier this week crying, It was early in the morning and I had got up early, I went upstairs to use the bathroom and as I passed our bedroom the door slightly agar I peered in to see Katniss curled up in a tight ball on the bed crying, I could tell she wanted to be left alone so I back away from the door and continued to walk alone the corridor and into the bathroom, it does depress me seeing her like this, maybe I'll try and ask her again later, when we are alone.

They're playing the song created for this ceremony; part of it includes Rue's four note melody, this doesn't help Katniss' situation, as it is being played I can see her out of the corner of my eye bow her head and look at the lap until it is over then she raises her head again and continues to act normal, as if she hasn't even heard it. A huge projector and screen is set up behind Effie, this is where they show a video specially created, it contains most of the tributes which have died over the past 75 years, even though it doesn't contain all the tributes, mainly because there are not videos of many of the earliest tributes also going through all those who have lost their lives would take days and the ones who are in the video are only in there for a maximum of two seconds however it is still a very emotional video.

Looking around I see many people with glistening teary eyes already and the video hasn't even started yet. As the video is about to start I search the air around me for Katniss' hand, I eventually find it, I entwine out fingers and she looks at me, her eyes latch onto mine and I can see a hit of sad emotion in hers however through this she still manages to slightly turn up the ends of her mouth and she breaks into a smile, her face lights up for a small second before she turns her head towards the screen and it falls back into the sad emotional state.

The video lasts about half an hour, giving people plenty of time to grieve over their lost, loved ones, during the video we see many people from the recent years, from which me and Katniss were involved, we see Rue, Clove, Foxface, Cato and we even see the girl Haymitch had made an alliance with in his Quater Quill, me and Katniss both look at each other, of course, how could we have forgotten, we both glance over to Haymitch whose head was in his hands, I felt bad, I completely forgot Haymitch was involved in the Games and he would have lost friends which he had made in the arena, I look back at Katniss and mouth _'we'll ask if he is okay later'_ she nods.

The video ends and the screen goes back, I can see many restless people, moving in their seats, people sniffing and wiping their eyes and nose of the running liquids. Effie comes back to the microphone, sums up the ceremony and we have a 7.5 minute silence, which symbols the 75 years of the games however, it is hard to do as many people are still sniffing and coughing, moving themselves in their seats, after the 7.5 minutes Effie says _'thank you ladies and gentlemen for turning out today, I will hopefully see you all next year' _and signs off with her signature line '_and may the odds, be ever in your favour'_, it's that one line, that one line that reminds people it was real and that line will be for what it is remembered by into the mere future_. _

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)! Please review! I've realise my chapter are rather short and I do plan to extend them within the next few chapters so please stick with it! Until, chapter six...**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me and Katniss got back late last night, I decided not to ask her about the pain, because we were both so tired. We got in around 11:30pm. I've been awake now for about 20 minutes, thinking about the past events when I heard Katniss move onto her side and let out a little moan, and I pretend to be asleep...

Katniss' POV 

I wake up this morning with a horrible back ache. Turning over I let out a moan in the process, that's when I feel a soft hand on my back and Peeta's voice saying "K-Katniss..." I can hear a little bit of worry in his voice and I turn to see him, he wasn't really asleep. For some silly reason tears start to well up in my eyes "Katniss" he says again "What's wrong?" his hand is rubbing up and down my back "nothing" I say in a whisper, "what?" he reply's in confusion and that's when I snap at him, I spin my head around and with anger in my voice "nothing!" I say and he looks hurt "sorry" I mumble "I just have a bit of back ache" I explain and his face scrunches up questioningly.

"Why?" he asks and I just shake my head "I-I don't know" I lie unconvincingly and he sighs "Katniss, when are you going to let me in again?" he asks and this time it is my face which scrunches up questioningly "what do you mean?" I question "you're really quiet lately, reserved and I'm worried about you, I can tell something is wrong but-" he pauses "-but you won't tell me, why will you not tell me?" he says sadly and I instantly feel guilty but still somehow the words never find their way out of my mouth "It doesn't matter" he states angrily before throwing the covers off himself and walking into the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door behind him, he doesn't look back at me once...

That was an hour ago now, and now I am sat downstairs on my own while Peeta is still getting washed and dressed upstairs. Staring at the gone-out fire I start to consider maybe telling Peeta now _he could help you Katniss_ a little voice in my head screams_ he can help you through this_ it screams again and I crack under its screams.

Hearing Peeta's uneven footsteps coming down the stairs, I stare at the ground and intake a deep breath. "Peeta, I-I-I have to tell you s-something" I manage to say, but I was not where near braced for his response "save it, mutt" he spits angrily and my head snaps around in alarm, only to meet the black, soulless eyes which unfortunately I know all too well.

He starts to make this way over towards the sofa, causing me to stand up and walk backwards, my eyes locked on his at all times, until I hit the wall and I know I cannot go any further, he still striding towards me, closing the gap between our bodies.

"Peeta, please" I manage to choke out while trying to hold back tears "Peeta, this isn't you, it's a Capitol version, whatever you're seeing it isn't true-" I try to explain but I am cut off when his hand goes around my throat, holding it tightly in his death grip. Using my final bits of strength, I put my, now shaking hands on his shoulders, "Peeta please" I whisper and fortunately his grip on my throat lessens.

Letting go of me, I slide down the wall, gasping for breath. Once I regain most of my breath I look back up to Peeta to see him staring down at me with horror in this eyes "Peeta" I murmured while trying to grab this hand but he jolts it away. Backing away from me, he turns around and makes a run for the front door.

Peeta's POV

Opening my eyes I am blinded by bright white light, blinking a few times everything starts to become clearer and I see Haymitch standing over me, looking down on me with disapproval and concern "Haymitch?" I question while trying to move so I am sat up on the sofa, he huffs and walks over to the other side of his living room and slumping down in the arm chair.

"Nice to see you're away boy" he slurs "what happened?" I question and he doesn't reply "Haymitch, what happened?" I ask again and he sighs "you had a flashback, kid" he states and immediate panic takes over me "Katniss? Is she okay?!" I ask "yeah, I went over to see her once you crashed through my door, she was pretty distraught but I put her on the sofa and she cried herself to sleep" once Haymitch finishes his sentence I can't help but feel sadness and guilt.

"What triggered it?" Haymitch asks nicely and I shrug "I don't know, I think it was because I got a tad angry with her this morning" I say and Haymitch sniggers "over what?" he asks inquisitively and I sigh "she's been acting so strange lately" I tell him, totally unprepared for his next answer.

"Well what do you expect kid" he starts "when she has a 'bun in the over' and all" he finishes and I sit there in disbelief _what did he just say?_ "w-what?" I reply and he laugh "come on loverboy, you know, 'bun in the oven', 'knocked up', 'with child'" looking towards me he must see my shocked face because he continues "pregnant Peeta, pregnant!" as soon as the words leave his mouth, his hand flies up to cover it.

"I should not have said that, I should _not_ have said that" he mumbles before coming to his senses "she hadn't told you yet had she" he states and I shake my head weakly "h-how far along is she?" I ask, wanting answers but Haymitch just shakes his head at me "Boy, I've said too much already, go home now, she need you, she's scared Peeta" he says while gesturing towards the door, I nod and get up "thank you Haymitch" I say before shutting the door and walking back over to mine and Katniss' shared house.

Katniss' POV

I am awoken by the sound of the door opening. Opening my eyes I find Peeta standing before me "hey" he greats me and I smile back at him. Taking a seat next to me, he pulls me up so I am leaning against him. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" he questions and I shake my head "no" I say quietly and he gives me a sad smile.

After a few moments of silence he speaks up again "Katniss-" he starts and I lean slightly away from his body so I can meet his eyes "I-I think we need to talk" he states and once he says this I wriggle out of his grasp and sit a few inches away from him, purposely avoiding his longing gaze.

"About what?" I ask trying to sound as normal as possible, even though inside I'm as anxious as ever "I think you know" he says confirming my fears. "W-why didn't you tell me?" He asks sadly "you know, you can trust me right?" he asks with sadness in his voice, I nod "It's just, I was scared Peeta, I still am" I try to explain as tears well up in my eyes. Peeta pulls me back into his chest "It's okay Katniss, I'm here for you now, I'll help you through it, I promise" his words warm my heart as more tears flood from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, I'm so, so sorry" I exclaim and he grabs my chin forcing me to look at him "what for?" he asks "for keeping this from you-" I pause while putting my hand over my stomach for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, Peeta notices this and puts his hand over mine "-I'm so scared Peeta" I continue and he pulls me in tighter to him.

"Katniss I promise you there is nothing to be worried about, the Hunger Games are over, and they are never coming back" he states and I nod "It's not just that" I whisper almost inaudible but somehow Peeta still hears anyway "what else are you worried about?" Peeta questions and I sigh "everything" I say plainly "we'll get through it" he says while stroking my stomach "we'll get through it together".

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed it, a little bit of fluffy stuff! Anyway, please REVIEW and until the next chapter...**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up later that same day I find my head on one of the sofa cushions and a thin blanket has been draped over me. I start to move so I am sat up on the sofa but I pause when a delectable smell greats my nose, throwing the blanket off me I stand up and start to walk towards the source of the smell and soon enough I find myself in the kitchen.

I see Peeta standing over the sink with his back facing me, walking up behind him I loop my hands around his waist. "Hey" I say and he turns around in my arms to face me "hello, sleepyhead" he greats me and I smile "hungry?" he asks me and I absentmindedly place my hand over my stomach before saying "starving".

Peeta smiles and I take a seat at the kitchen room table "I made you some cheese buns while you were sleeping" he states while turning around with a steaming batch of cheese buns, I smile. Placing them in the middle of the table I don't even hesitate before grabbing one and sinking my teeth into it, Peeta laughs and takes a seat across the table from me.

"Katniss" Peeta says seriously and I look up to meet his eye, he continues "have you-have you seen a doctor since you found out?" he asks and I direct my eyes away from his, dropping my head I shake it. "Okay, well I think you should Katniss, you know, just to make sure" he says and something inside of me snaps "Peeta, I think I am, I missed a period and took a test which came out positive" I snap at him and he holds his hands up "sorry" I mumble and his face softens "I suppose I better get used to you snapping at me, huh? With the mood swings and that" he chuckles and I laugh with him "yeah, I suppose you better had" I reply cheerfully.

"Hey Katniss" Peeta says while rubbing the back of his neck nervously "why, didn't you tell me that you took a test?" he questions sadly and I drop my gaze to the half-eaten cheese bun in my hand "I-I didn't know how" I tell him "I wanted to, truly I did, it's just I was scared and I could never bring myself to do it, I was going to tell you this morning but-" I stop realising Peeta probably doesn't want to talk about what happened, instead Peeta reaches over the table to take one of my hands in his "It's okay" he tell me while rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

"Well I figured that you wouldn't have seen a doctor, so I phone Dr. Aurelius and he booked you an appointment for tomorrow" he states changing the subject and I painfully nod, Peeta senses my unwillingness to go "Katniss, you have to go, I'll be there with you okay?" he tell me and I nod once more. "How many weeks are you?" he asks nicely "about six, give or take a week" I reply and he smiles "should we tell anyone?" I ask Peeta and he tilts his head from side to side before answering "well, I suppose we could tell close friends like, Annie and Finnick, but I think we should keep it until you are at least showing before announcing it to Panem" he suggests "okay" I say before getting up from the table.

"And where are you going?" Peeta asks sarcastically and I smile at him "you're going to get so protective of me now aren't you?" I question and he nods, I just roll my eyes at him "I'm going to phone Annie, to ask her if she still has any maternity clothes which I can borrow as I'm not going to fit in anything soon" I say before walking back into the living room.

Peeta follows me back into the living room and as I go over to where the phone lies he takes a seat on the settee. Pulling the phone out of its stand I turn to see Peeta patting the space next to him, walking over I plonk myself down next to him and dial Annie's number.

The phone rings for quite a while before someone finally picks up "hello?" a female voice says and I immediately know I am talking to Annie "hey Annie" I great "Katniss, hey! How're you?" she asks once she realises it's me "I'm good thanks, how are you all?" I question "Oh we're all great, thanks for asking" she replies before continuing "anyway, what were you phoning for?" she asks cheerfully.

"Well Annie I was wondering if...erm...if you had any maternity clothes lying around?" I ask sceptically "yeah, I think I do, why?" she asks obviously not catching on to what I am saying "well, I was wondering if I could...borrow them" I state and the phone line is silent for a while.

"Annie, are you still there?" I ask after a good minute of silence and all of a sudden Annie screeches "OH MY GOSH KATNISS-" she screams so loud I have to drag the phone away from my ear "-CONGRATULATIONS!" she exclaims "thanks Annie" I say back "Of course you can Katniss, I'll have them sent to you. How far along are you?" she asks me "about six weeks, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow so hopefully I will find out for sure" I tell her "how long ago did you find out?" she questions me "about a week ago" I answer, leaving out the part that Haymitch told Peeta today "and is Peeta happy about it?" she asks and I look at Peeta to find him smiling at me "I think he's happy about it" I say while still looking at Peeta, who catches on to what it is I am saying "I'M VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT!" Peeta says loudly so Annie can hear, she giggles from the other end of the phone line.

We talk for a while that is until I hear Finnick voice, faintly over the phone calling Annie "coming" she shouts back before returning to talk to me "Sorry Katniss, I've got to go Finnick wants me, call me again soon as it's been lovely to chat with you and once again congratulations! I'll have the clothes sent ASAP" she says "thank you Annie and will do" I reply "Bye Katniss" is the final thing she says before the phone line goes dead on her end.

**A/N - I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've had exams and things-I hope you all understand- but anyway I'm back and have not forgotten about this story and I will try to update more often from now on! Please REVIEW :-) Thank you!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Both Peeta and I don't do much for the rest of the day, or should I say Peeta doesn't let _me_ do much for the rest of the day. Whenever I go to do something he'll always stop me saying "you should rest" or "don't exert yourself" therefore, when Peeta goes upstairs I decide to take my opportunity to go and prepare dinner.

I am about halfway through preparing dinner when I hear Peeta's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey Katniss I was wondering-" I hear him say before suddenly stopping when he realises I am not in the living room anymore "- Katniss?" he calls concerned "In the kitchen" I call back. Sensing his presents I turn around from where I was stood at the sink to see him leaning against the doorframe "what are you doing?" he asks and I extend my hand towards the pots and pans on the stove before saying "making dinner".

I turn back around quickly once I see his face fall "Katniss" he says but I ignore him and walk over to the stove as I know exactly what he'll say "Katniss" he says again as he begins to walk over to me "Katniss, stop. I'll do it, you should-" I don't let him finish, at that point I spin around so quickly it makes me dizzy and I have to put one hand on the counter just to keep myself upright, Peeta gasps and comes towards me but I stick my hand, which isn't grasping the counter, out to stop him "I'm fine" I mumble before standing upright again.

"Come on" Peeta says while extending his hand towards me, I shake my head "no Peeta, you need to understand I'm pregnant _not _ill _not _crippled, pregnant and I can still do things for myself" I snap at him and he sighs "I know" he says quietly while rubbing his hand up and down his neck "I'm sorry" he tells me and I don't hesitate to go over and fling my hands around his neck while his immediately reach by going round my waist.

After that I agree to let him finish dinner, and after we have eaten we both agree we should get an early night. Right now I'm in the bathroom getting ready for bed, walking out of the bathroom I scoot into bed next to Peeta and lay my head on his chest while his arm surround me and hold me tight against him.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant, we're going to have a baby Katniss!" he says while his hand slides underneath my t-shirt and rests on my belly "me neither" I say "me neither". We fall asleep like that with my head on his chest and one of his hands on my belly while the other is wrapped tightly around me.

That night I have no nightmares, even the children who have previously been visiting my dreams do not make an appearance, and it is blissful.

When I do wake I find Peeta arm still securely around me, while the steady rise and fall of his chest tells me he is still fast asleep, I smile. Snuggling back into his chest, I start to fall asleep again while suddenly a wave of nausea hits me and I dart upright, knocking Peeta in the process who then awakes himself. "Katniss, are you o-" is the only thing I hear before I dart into the bathroom, barely making in to the loo in time before I throw up my dinner from last night.

Peeta, although still sleepy, is by my side in an instant, rubbing the back and holding my hair away from my face. "Peeta, go please. I don't want to you see this" I say through heaves "Katniss, you know full well I am not going to do that. I'm here for you and beside this is partly my fault" he reasons and I don't push it any further.

When I have finally finished being sick I fall back against Peeta who sets me down on the cool tiled floor and immediately sits down next to me. I fall against him and burry my face in the crook of his neck "are you okay?" he asks with worry in his voice, I nod into his neck "yeah" I say simply, Peeta's hand goes down to my stomach where he rubs small circles on it "you know" he starts "as much as I love you, you really need to stop making mummy sick" he starts, evident he is talking to the baby growing inside of me, I smile at this and laugh and his childish voice.

"Peeta, it's not going to hear you. I'd be surprised if it even has ears yet" I say and he laughs "worth a try" he shrugs. Peeta stands up, offers me his hands which I accept and he helps pull me off the tiled floor. Leading me over to the sink, he pours me a glass of water and hands in to me, once I have rinsed my mouth out we both go back into the bedroom. Walking straight over to the bed I collapse on it and lie down on my back, closing my eyes I intake some deep breaths.

The bed shift beside me and I turn my head to see Peeta lying next to me, he smiles and I smile back "we get to see our baby for the first time today" Peeta says softly while turning so he is lying on side facing me "yeah" I say simply before turning my head so I'm facing the ceiling, swallowing hard Peeta notices something is wrong.

"What is it?" he asks from beside me and I sigh "It's just-" I pause "just what?" he asks and I say silent "come on Katniss, you can tell me" he persuades "I-It's just...what if something is wrong with the baby Peeta, what if _I'm_ doing something wrong, what if-" I begin crying as loads of awful thoughts invade my mine, sitting up I rest my elbows on my knees I cry into the palms of my hands.

I feel Peeta's hands on my knees and I peer through my fingers to see him kneeling in front on me. I watch as he takes one hand of off my knee and gently grasps my wrist, pulling it slightly he takes my hands away from my eyes and holds them in his own. "Katniss, look at me" he says softly but I continue to stare at where our hands are joined in my lap "Katniss please" I says again and I reluctantly force myself to look at him.

He's blue eyes meet mine and a small smiles formed on his face "Katniss listen to me, everything will be fine. I'm sure the baby is perfectly fine and I'm sure you're going everything you can, okay Katniss? Don't worry, I _promise_ you nothing is going to happen to our baby, not as long as I can help it" he tell me and I nod, not trusting my voice. He reaches up and wipes away the tears from my checks before pulling me into a hug.

We stay like this for a while before me pulls back and standing up. Offering me his hands he says once more:

"Come on then, we best get ready. We get to see our baby today".

**A/N - Hello again:-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I know it's been ages since I updated again and for that I am sorry but i've had exams and stuff! Anyway please REVIEW telling me what you thought, i'd love to hear your views - thank you very much:-)! **

**-WordsOfWonder**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We get to the hospital ten minutes early, Peeta tells me to take a seat while he signs us in which I happily do. I extremely dislike hospitals, the sterile smell and clean clothes remind me too much of Prim and her desire to become a nurse. Peeta comes over and obviously notices my sad expression as his face drops from a former smile to a slight frown, he sits down in the seat next to me and takes my hands in his.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried, I nod weakly "it's just this place a-and P-Prim" I tell him my voice breaking slightly at the end. Peeta pulls me in for a hug and I manage to hold back my tears, today was meant to be happy and I want it to stay that way, we stay like that for a while until we hear someone say:

"Mr and Mrs Mellark" I look up over Peeta's shoulder and see a lady in a white gown holding a clip board, I break away from Peeta and we both stand up. Peeta wastes no time in entwining our fingers as the lady gestures for us to follow her, we do. Peeta and I got married, officially, a couple of years ago we had a small wedding with about 30 or so guests but we also wanting to have a toasting as that is a tradition of District 12.

I decided to take Peeta surname rather than keep my own as I saw it as a new start, a _fresh_ start where instead of being Katniss Everdeen a seventeen year old girl who became the Mockingjay after being in the hunger games twice I could leave all that behind and become Katniss Mellark wife of Peeta Mellark and now an expectant mother, Peeta agreed with me on my decision.

I snap out of my memory once I realise we have entered the examination room. "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Mellark I am Doctor Andrews and I will be your personal midwife from now until you give birth" she great us as she shakes out hands "Now Mrs Mellark if you would like to take a seat on the bed and Mr Mellark if you would like to take a seat beside you we will begin" she says and we do as she says, I take a seat on the bed while Peeta takes his in the seat next to me.

She pulls up a chair next to the bed on the opposite side to Peeta and look up at me "Now I was phoned yesterday by Doctor Aurelius who tells me that you believe to be pregnant, is this correct?" she asks and I nod "could you please tell me the symptoms you have had?" she asks while reaching into a draw for a pad and pen "well..." I begin while glancing at Peeta who gives me a smile and squeezes my hand reassuringly "I've been having morning sickness for a while and I've missed a period" I tell her while she scribbles down notes, she nods.

"Okay, I have also been told that you have not yet been to the doctors yet you have taken a test, correct?" she inquires and I nod. Bowing her head while writing something down she asks "and the outcome of the test?" "Positive" I say and I feel Peeta squeeze my hand, stealing a quick glance at him I see him with a beaming smile on his face.

"Okay Mrs Mellark, well you seem to have most of the signs to show that you are indeed pregnant" she says while placing the notepad a pen back in the draw where it came from "now, shall we see for sure?" she asks and I suddenly become very nervous, however I nod anyway "If you would like to lie back and roll up your top I will get the ultrasound" she says while getting up out of her chair and walking to the other side of the room.

I lie down as she told me to and grasp the bottom of my top but before I lift it up I turn to look at Peeta, he smiles at me and I give him a slight smile back. Peeta senses immediately what is wrong "Hey" he says while putting his hand over mine "everything will be alright, okay?" he tells me and I just nod, not trusting my voice.

The midwife comes back over; wheeling a machine in front of her and Peeta removes his hands from mine. I lift up the bottom of my top so my stomach is exposed as the midwife takes her seat beside me once more "okay I'm going to have to squeeze this gel onto your stomach and it may be a little chilly" she tells me and I nod. She squeezes the blue gel onto my stomach and I tense when she cool liquid touches my stomach "told you" she says while laughing slightly "that's every woman's reaction the first time they come for a scan, I never get tired of seeing it" she tells me light-heartedly and I smile.

She presses a few buttons on the machine and the screen comes into life at first it shows just a grey screen but one she places a wand-type device over the gel on my stomach and a black and white image appears "Right" she starts "let's find your baby" she says and I smile, she move the wand around my stomach and abdomen before finally coming to a halt as the wand rest over the right side of my stomach.

She holds the wand there with one hand while the other she used to turn the screen so it is facing me and Peeta "Well Mrs Mellark you are indeed pregnant as this-" this pauses while circling an area on the screne "-is your baby" she tell me and I immediately look over at Peeta whose eyes are fixed on the screen however, once he realises I am facing him his eyes divert to mine and he smiles a huge smile at me as tears brim in his eyes "Is the baby healthy?" he asks while still looking at me even though he is directing his question at Doctor Andrews.

"Well by the looks of things, your baby is very healthy" she says and I turn back to face her "according to this it would suggest you are about eight weeks along" she tells me "eight weeks?!" I exclaim shocked "not what you were expecting?" she asks curiously and I shake my head "I thought I was about five or six, seven at most" I tell her while glancing at Peeta who wears the same shocked expression as me "Then I am pleased to tell you that you are further along than you thought" she tells me and I smile.

"Okay well everything seems to be in order, do you have any questions?" she asks while turning off the machine and whipping the gel off of my stomach, sitting back up I ask "erm...how long do you reckon until I start...showing?" and she nods "I get this question a lot" she tells us "you see every woman is different and so is every pregnancy, some babies grow quicker than others and therefore some can take up to four months for the first slight bump to show. However, considering that on the scan the baby was a healthy size and also considering you are quite skinny I would suspect it to be within the next two or three weeks that you will start noticing weight gain" she tells me and I nod "okay, thank you doctor" I say and she smiles.

"It's okay, if you would like to book your twelve week scan on the way out and if you have any questions or start experiencing pain in your abdomen then please don't hesitate to call and ask for me, I'm almost always here" she says as I get up off of the bed, Peeta immediately entwines out fingers "thank you" we both say and she nods as we leave the examination room.

On the way out we make the appointment for four weeks time and the lady at the reception congratulates us before we leave, Peeta thanks her and I smile. We don't talk my on the way home and I find the silence comforting, Peeta has his arm around me the whole time holding me securely against him while my arm is securely placed around his waist.

Once our houses come into view we see Haymitch walking across the street in the direction of our own house "Haymitch?" I call and his gaze shapes to us "Oh, hey!" he greats with a wave "I was just coming over to yours, to see if you sorted everything out yesterday after well...yeah..." he says drowning out at the end "would you like to come in?" I offer and he nods, the three of us walk back to the house and take a seat in the living room.

Haymitch slumps down on the chair while Peeta goes to the couch, patting the seat next to him while looking up at me I take a seat next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and gently pulls me towards him so I am lying against his shoulder "I guess she told you then?" he questions while looking at Peeta, Peeta nods "yeah and we've been to the doctors today" he says while looking down at me, I smile.

"And how did that go?" Haymitch asks looking at me "good" I respond "we found out that our baby is healthy and that I am about eight weeks along" I tell him while letting my hand gently stroke my stomach "that's great sweetheart" he says genuinely and I smile at him "in fact" he says "I have some news of my own" he tell me and I look at him inquisitively "you're not pregnant are you Haymitch" I tease causing Peeta to laugh and Haymitch to snort.

"I wish sweetheart, I wish" he teases back and I laugh "no, actually I have decided to officially quit drinking" he states and I stare at him in shock, I mean there has been time before when he said he'll stop but they only last a couple of days, weeks at the most but this time he seems so serious "you're serious?" I ask him and he nod "I want to be around to see this child and watch it grow up and I realised I can't do that if I drink myself to death" he says so sincerely that I can't help but smile "that's great Haymitch, really it is" I say and he smiles.

We talk for a while longer after that about little things for a while before Haymitch bids us a goodbye. By the time Haymitch leaves it's about six o'clock so we decide to have dinner, Peeta makes us some lamb stew, knowing that besides cheese buns that is my favourite food and we spend the rest of the night curled up on the sofa in front of the burning fire with me falling in and out of sleep after an exhausting day.

That night Peeta carries me up to bed and lays me down beside him, pulling me close into his side I lay my head on his chest while one of his hand rest on my stomach and within minutes I let sleep, once again, take over me.

**A/N - Long chapter yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW and tell me what you think - I recieved a really nice reivew last time but unfortunately the person who reviewed was a guest so I couldn't directly reply so I would like to say if the person who posted the review 'OMG I LOVE THIS' this reading this now thank you SO much for that review it really made me smile and I am very glad you are enjoying this story! :-)**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hello again! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but i've been busy with school (exams) and therefore my stories had to take a bit of a backseat :-( BUT THEY ARE FINALLY FINISHED and I couldn't be happier, I just hope I did well *fingers crossed*.**

**Anyway, now I have a lot more time to write! and hopefully no-ones has forgotten about this story too much!**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

**-WordsOfWonder.**

Chapter 10

It's been two weeks now since Peeta and I went to the doctors and I can say the nurse was right, I have notice a considerable amount of weight gain. Peeta hasn't noticed my weight gain as much as I have. However, he keeps telling me that I look beautiful.

Coming out of the shower I wrap myself in a towel and enter mine and Peeta's bedroom, a delectable smell fills the room which tells me the Peeta is downstairs, cooking breakfast. Going over to the wardrobe I put on my underwear and grab a long-sleeved t-shirt before pulling out a pair of dark-blue jeans, sliding the jeans I soon find that I finally cannot do them up. I try and try and try again before giving up and falling onto the bed.

"PEETA!" I yell perhaps a little to desperately, I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs before he comes charging into the room,

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asks alarmed while walking over to me. Propping myself up on the bed I answer,

"I can't do my jeans up" I huff in annoyance and I find a small smiles appears on his face which he tries to hide, in the end he just gives up and it spreads across his face.

I fall backwards again with a groan and I feel the bed shift and Peeta lies down next to me, he turns his head to face me and I turn mine to face him "do you want me to get a pair that Annie sent?" he asks and I sigh,

"What choice do I have?" I question and he laughs "It's not funny!" I snap before realising "Peeta I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" but he cuts me off with a quick peak on the lips,

"It's okay" he tells he "I understand" he says sweetly before placing a hand on my, slightly expanded stomach, where my top has risen to expose it.

He gives he a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up off the bed, I prop myself up on my elbows once more and see him leaving the bedroom "I'll be right back!" he calls while walking down the hall.

Suddenly a feeling of dread overcomes me as I wonder what people will think of me now that I'm starting to show.

My brain seems to be in some kind of argument one side telling me '_you're fat. They're going to think your fat'._ While the other half is saying '_no. You're not fat, you're pregnant. Pregnant. You're bringing another life into this world'._

_Fat. Pregnant. Fat. Pregnant. _It's an endless cycle of disagreement.

I'm so court up in though that I don't even notice Peeta coming back into the room and I continue to stare at the same spot on the wall. It's not until Peeta is standing right in front of me with his hands on my shoulders that I register his presence.

"Katniss?" he says questioningly "Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks concerned. I lock eyes with him and put on my best _fake_ smile.

"Nothing I'm fine" I lie and he looks at my oddly,

"Katniss, I know that's not true-" he begins but I cut him off,

"Peeta I'm fine" I tell him,

"Katniss you're crying" he states and my hand moves to my face where it comes away wet with tears, _I was crying?_

"Now tell me, what's wrong? Please" he pleads with me and I sigh,

"Am I fat, Peeta?" I ask and at first his face looks shocked and then his features soften,

"Katniss, no, you're not fat. You're pregnant with _our_ child, where is all this coming from?" he says and I shift uncomfortably under his weight on my shoulders, he sees this and takes his hands off muttering a quiet "sorry".

I scoot forward to the edge of the bed and Peeta sits down next to me. "It's just, I feel...different. I'm thinking... different. I feel bloated all the time and-" my voice cracks and Peeta immediately pulls me into him as I try and hold back my tears, "-and what are people going to think, Peeta? I'm going to gain weight – _a lot _of weight – without a reason, they're going to think I'm fat Peeta".

"But Katniss, you _do _have a reason and an amazing reason at that. Also, once we announce it then no-one will look at you because 'you're fat' – which you're not. They will look at you because you're pregnant and that's a good thing Kat, it's a very good thing!".

"Okay" I whisper while wiping my tears with the back of my hand, "Okay".

Peeta tilts his head down and gives me a lingering kiss on the head before we break apart. We sit in silence for a while until Peeta reaches out to tuck some of my hair, which has fallen out of my braid, behind my ear,

"If you ever feel like that again tell me, please?" he asks softly and I nod while looking down at the crumpled duvet which we are sat on, "I will" I say.

Gently, Peeta placing his fingers under my chin and tilts my head up so I am looking into his bright blue eyes,

"I really hope our child has your eyes" I say while smiling and he laughs,

"No, I hope our child has your beautiful grey eyes" he says and I frown,

"I'd hardly call them 'beautiful' they're dull and boring" I argue and he smiles at me,

"They're anything but dull and boring, Katniss" he tell me and I'm about to disagree when I suddenly feel a wave of nausea overcome me. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I see Peeta's eyes grow wide and alert but before he can say anything I take of running into the bathroom.

Peeta, like always, follows soon after me and holds my hair out of my face while rubbing soft circles on my back. Once I'm finished I slowly stand up and Peeta hands me a glass of water for me to rinse out my mouth with.

"I really hate this" I mumble while spitting the water out into the sink. Peeta, who's stood patiently waiting for me near the shower, hears anyway and walks over, placing a hand on my lower back he says "It's not for much longer, the doctor said the morning sickness will decrees once you're nearing the end of the first trimester".

I nod and turn to face him, "thank god" I say and he chuckles,

"Come on, I'll go make you some breakfast", he tells me, "what would you like?"

I think for a moment while mumbling quietly to myself, finally a though comes to mind which is satisfying "pancakes?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can manage,

"Of course" he replies and begins walking out of the bathroom "anything for you" he says pleasantly while turning around to wink at me before finally disappearing out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Smiling I walk out of the bathroom and go over to where the jeans are lying on the bed. Picking them up, I hold them at eye level before sighing and pulling them on.

Finally I re-braid my hair and exit the bedroom to join Peeta in the kitchen.

**A/N -**** Please review!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


End file.
